galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mulnau
Mulnau appeared in 2017 movie called Ultraman Orb The Movie: Lend Me The Power of Bonds!. As Gai embarks on his second mission to gather the four elements of the Orbcalibur, Mulnau met Gai on one of his journeys. A criminal wanted by the Interstellar Alliance, she was posing as a prophet at the space airport, telling people that the end is near, referring to her partner Dr. Jiggle's hologram-generated comet Balsas 6 (バルサス6''Barusasu 6''), which was allegedly about to collide with Jewel Planet Cobol in a week. She was tracked down by Gai and his new partner Shorty, a pickpocket child he met at the space airport. The first time she is encountered, she escapes, but Gai finds out about her and Jiggle's plan, which was to capture the rich people of Planet Cobol, for reasons never explicitly stated. Gai tracks her down again and encounters a Dinosaur Tank, sent by Mulnau herself and Jiggle. After its defeat, the Interstellar Alliance arrests Jiggle but Mulnau escapes. However, Shorty stole a very important jewel from her that is the Element of Earth, which Gai installed into his Orbcalibur. Having captured the Ultra Warriors Ginga and Victory, she set her sight on the Earth and turned X into one of her jewel collections with the help of her minions. She sent a modified Galactron, that was able to turn things into jewels, to Hawaii, prompting Gai Kurenai to come back to Japan to investigate. She then uses the Bullton card to trap Gai in a dimensional warp, when he steps into her house-shaped spaceship. Gai is altered and captured by Alien Gapiya Sadeath, Alien Temperor Batista and Alien Hipporito Callisto, and Mulnau explains to him her motives of turning Earth into a crystal, and summoned Deavorick via the Dark Ring to do so. However, Jugglus Juggler betrays her and steals the Dark Ring, which he soon throws into a wormhole after fighting as Zeppandon. This results in Ginga, Victory and X's crystallization to be undone. In the ensuing battle, her spaceship is struck by Orb Trinity's Trinitium Shoot, which had bounced off Deavorick's barrier. Mulnau is mortally wounded and dies after talking to Gai once more. Powers and Abilities * Crystallizing Breath: By exhaling a rainbow colored smoke, Mulnau can turn objects into crystals. * Dark Ring: Juggler's Dark Ring. How she acquired it is unknown. ** Monster Summoning: Through the Dark Ring, Mulnau summons her monster Deavorick. ** Jewel Transformation: With the Dark Ring in Mulnau's possession, she can transform any target she desired into a space jewel for her collection. It is also applicable to anything as large as celestial bodies, such as Earth or living beings such as Ultra Warriors. * Galactron: Mulnau controls the original Galactron, it has been modified to suit her needs. * Castle: Mulnau has a personal castle in the form of a mansion ** Flight: The castle is capable of anti-gravity flight. ** Throne Room: This is where Mulnau sits, as leader of the Dark Alien Army. In the center of this room is an interrogation chair. ** Trophy Room: This is the room where the crystallized bodies of Ginga and Victory were kept. It is located directly behind the Throne Room. * Kaiju Cards (怪獣カード Kaijū Kādo): A set of cards that represent Ultra Kaiju. They can be scanned in the Dark Ring to awaken their respective Kaiju. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2017 Category:Ultraman Universe